A voice from the past
by Linnafan
Summary: A woman keeps calling Priss at all hours of the night and day. But the line keeps cutting off before she could tell Priss who she is. And with Priss getting calls from this woman all the time Linna is starting to get jealous. Please R&R.
1. Late night Calls

**(This takes place one year after Meltdown from the Bubblegum Crisis Crash OVA.)**

Priss' tailor 3am-

Priss' eyes shot open at the sound of the cell phone ringing, naturally she was angry for being woken up this early in the morning and snatched the phone off of the night stand.

"What?" She said groggily

"Is this Priss?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

There was silence from the other end.

"I said yes." Priss said. "Hello?"

She took the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller ID but it was restricted.

"Are you there?" She asked putting the phone back to her ear.

Still there was only silence. She hit the end button and put the phone back on her night stand and rolled over and put her arm around the person beside her.

"Who was that?" Linna asked sounding even more irritated than Priss was for being woken up.

"I don't know. Sorry it woke you up."

"UmmmHummm."

Linna was already well on her way back to sleep when the phone sparked back up.

"What the hell?" Groaned snatching the phone off the stand again. "Who is this!"

"I'm sorry to call this late." The woman said. "But I nee…"

Priss herd a thud from, the other side thin the line went dead. She shut the phone off and tossed it on the night stand and folded her hands behind her head.

"Did you turn it off this time?" Linna asked.

"Yeah."

Priss lay there in the dark with her hands behind her head for several minutes until she heard Linna sleeping soundly again before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Morning-

"Priss come on wake up." Linna said shaking the bed.

"Go away." Priss groaned.

"Priss you promised to take me to the mall today, so wake up so we can beat the crowds."

Priss rolled over and put her pillow over her head to drown Linna out and was rewarded with a pinch on the thigh.

"Hey." Priss yelled sitting up.

Linna was looking at her with a sheepish smile but was trying to look innocent. Priss reached behind her and grabbed her pillow and held it by the edges.

"Don't you dare. I was trying to wake you up."

"Yeah and now you're gonna get it."

Priss swung the pillow and caught Linna on the left shoulder and arm. Linna laughed as she grabbed the pillow and tried to pull it away from Priss. Priss just pulled the pillow towards her and pulled Linna along with it. She let it go as soon a Linna was within grabbing distance, Linna tumbled forward and fell right into Priss' arms and was instantly pinned to the bed with Priss lying on top of her.

"No fair I wasn't ready." Linna complained kicking her legs.

"Well you know what they say. "All's fair in love and war." Priss said and used her thighs to pin Linna's legs to the bed.

"Since when are we at war?"

"I meant the other one."

"Oh. Well the way I see it you have two choices."

"And what's that?"

"You can get off of me and we can go to the mall."

"Or?"

"Or you can kiss me and we forget about the mall and have some fun."

Priss thought about her options for a second making Linna start to squirm. Finally Priss swung her leg over Linna and stood up.

"Well lets get going."

Linna sat up and looked at Priss as she started getting dressed. She folded her arms across her chest and puffed out her lower lip like she was pouting.

"Oh like I'm going to fall for that." Priss said as she buttoned her jeans. "Well come on. The sooner we get there the sooner I can go back to sleep."

"You suck." Linna said and stood up. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me for who I am that's what you're gonna do."

Priss finished getting dressed and walked with Linna out to her bike. The twin exhaust custom built bike that dubbed as her combat bike was shinning in the morning sun as Priss fired it up.

"Now how am I going to get my things back on that?" Linna asked.

"This is my insurance."

"What insurance?"

"Well I am paying today right? Well this is to make sure that you don't spend all of my cash."

"You have to be the cheapest girlfriend I've ever had."

Priss laughed and handed Linna a helmet and mounted the bike. Linna stood by the bike for a second before putting on her helmet and getting on behind Priss. Priss waited until Linna had a firm grip around her waist before gunning the bike into the bike into a wheelie and speeding towards the mall with Linna holding on for dear life.

Three hours later-

Linna walked back into the trailer with a rather big smile on her face and holding three very large bags in her hands. She looked back as Priss came stumbling through the door loaded down with more bags. She tossed the bags on the bed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"How in the hell did you manage to get all of those bags on my bike?" She asked heading for the refrigerator for a beer.

"Never underestimate the power of a shopping woman." Linna said as she started rummaging through the bags.

Priss sat down on the bed next to the bags and looked at her cell phone.

"I thought I forgot that."

She picked it up and turned it back on. She hadn't missed any calls in the past several hours but thin again ever since she stopped singing her phone had been rather silent. She set the phone back on the night stand and lay down on the bed making sure to knock at least two of Linna's bags onto the floor.

"Hey watch it." Linna said grabbing the bags. "I have fragile things in these bags."

"I'm gonna catch a nap." Priss said ignoring Linna to the fullest of her ability.

"Fine, grouch." Linna said taking all of the bags off of the bed. "I'll just smother you in your sleep."

Priss chuckled as she faced her back to Linna and started to fall asleep only to have her phone ring.

"What do they have? Radar?"

Linna laughed as Priss grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Priss? Is that you?" The same young woman said.

"Listen I don't know who…"

"Please listen to me." The woman interrupted. "I need you help. I'm in trouble."

"And what kind of trouble is that?"

"It's me Sil…"

The line when dead before the woman could say her name

"Hello? Hello!"

"What is it?" Linna asked.

"It was that girl from last night."

"Oh how nice you have an admirer."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

:She said she was in trouble. She was about to say her name but all she could say before the line went dead was that her name was Sil."

"Could it be Sylia?"

Priss picked up her phone again and dialed Sylia's number.

"Hello?" Sylia said picking up her phone.

"Sylia its Priss. Did you just call me?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"No, nothing sorry to bother you."

"No bother at all Priss. Hey why don't you and Linna come by some time. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah ok we will. "Bye."

Priss hung up her phone and looked at Linna who was looking through another bag.

"So was it her?"

"No."

Priss looked down at her phone expecting it to tell her what she wanted to know. But it was silent.


	2. Dinner and memmories

Linna had put away the things she had bought at the mall and was laying next to Priss half asleep. Priss was laying on the bad with the phone on her chest hopping it would start ringing.

_"Is this Priss? I'm in trouble. It's me Sil." _

The girls' words kept ringing through Priss' head making her think more and more about her. Her voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it to a name. And aside from "Sil" she had no clue who she was. By now she had forgotten about taking a nap and was just lying on the bed, waiting.

"Are you still thinking about that girl?" Linna asked when she couldn't hear Priss snoring like she always did when she slept.

"Yeah." Priss said. "She seems to know me and she said she was in trouble."

Linna rolled onto her side and looked at Priss and the phone on her chest.

"She's probable just an old fan or something."

"Then why would she say that she was in trouble?"

"So you would listen to her."

Priss just sighed and looked over at Linna.

"Something's… wrong I can feel it."

Linna rolled her eyes and turned her back to Priss and tried to go to sleep. Priss continued to lay there long after Linna had fallen asleep just waiting for the phone to light up again.

Later that day-

The phone had remained silent throughout the whole day and was starting to make Priss worry that whoever it was was in real trouble and desperately needed her help. It was already six in the evening when Linna came out of her shopping induced coma that she had been in. The first thing she did was see if Priss was still holding onto the phone. She was. Only she was fast asleep with the phone laying loosely in her hand next to her. Linna took the phone out of Priss's hand and reached over her body to place it on the nightstand. She almost dropped the phone when it suddenly started ringing just before she set it down and instinctively she hit the receive button before it woke Priss up.

"Hello." She said putting the phone to her ear.

"Who am I talking to?" A woman asked.

"This is Linna. And who are you."

"I'm a friend of Priss' I need to talk to her it's important."

"Priss is asleep you'll have to call her back."

"Please let me tal…"

"No!"

Linna hung up before she lost her temper and woke Priss up. She shut off the phone and placed it on the night stand before it could start ringing again. She slid off the end of the bed and headed into the small bathroom and got into the shower. It was the same weekly routine with Priss and Linna, one would take the other out shopping then out to dinner at a restaurant of their choice. Priss could guess where Linna wanted to go long before Linna would say where. She always wanted to go to Islands, a local Hawaiian hamburger place that is popular in the USA. Linna was predictable; she would get the Hawaiian burger which was a large hamburger patty with teriyaki sauce, lettuce, tomato and a fresh slice of pineapple. She would have a tray of fries all to herself, two baskets of chips and salsa and one or two Pina Colada's. And then to top it off knowing her she'd puke in the parking lot thin bitch all the way home about why Priss let her eat so much.

Linna finished her shower and stepped into the main part of the trailer to get dressed when she heard Priss' voice.

"Who is this? Please tell me." She said. "Are you there? Damn-it!"

"Was it her again?" Linna asked dripping water on the floor.

"Yeah it was."

"Get anywhere this time?"

"Same thing. She is in trouble and needs my help."

"Well at least she's consistent. But lets not let this ruin our night out ok."

"It won't"

Linna grabbed a change of clothes and a towel out of a laundry basket and went back into the bathroom to get ready. Priss looked down at her phone and sighed.

'Who are you?' she thought before changing into some of her better clothes..

"Are you ready?" Linna asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah."

"I want to go to Islands tonight.

"Just like the last five times you got to pick" Priss snickered.

"What's your point?"

"Let's go. Your driving."

Islands restraint-

As if it was pre-ordained Linna was polishing off her second basket of chips and salsa when their main course arrived. Priss snickered seeing the exact combo that she always got right down to the Pina Colada. Linna started wolfing down her meal but Priss was only picking at her fires with a fork and tossing them around.

"What's wrong Priss?" Linna asked with a mouth full of fries.

"I'm sorry Linna. Its just that something isn't right about that girl."

"Your telling me. She's ruining our date. You don't even know who she is."

"I know."

"Look Priss. How about we ask Linna to hack into the phone company and see if she can track down the caller's number and identity tomorrow."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Thank you. Now would you at least pretend that we are a loving couple out on a date?"

"If I pull that off I should get an award."

"Shut up and eat or I'm going to feed you like a baby and embarrass."

Priss laughed and started to eat. She would have to work double fast to catch up to Linna. But Linna started to slow down towards the end of the meal and Priss could almost see a power bar like in a nuclear power plant above Linna's head. And it was about to reach critical mass. Fifteen minutes later Priss was leaning up against a street light as Linna was dubbed over beside a bush unloading most of her meal on one long heave.

"Oh man." Linna said standing up right.

'And three, two, one, now."

"Why did you let me eat so much when you know this is what happens?" Linna asked right on schedule.

"Would you have gone easy if I'd said something? No you wouldn't you take it as a challenge."

"Still you should have tried to stop me."

"Come on lets go home so you can get cleaned up and we can finish our date."

Linna and Priss got into Linna's car and headed back to the trailer. Linna got into the shower and started to get cleaned up. Priss sat down on her bed and picked up her guitar and started to play an old familiar song that she had almost forgotten. She had never finished the song and would have loved to sing it live before quitting the business. To her surprise she started to sing and she couldn't stop.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark. For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of life love's lost refrain._

She almost dropped the guitar when the memories of someone that was very dear to her came flooding back. She was one of the reasons Priss quit singing even though she had died years before she quit Priss never really let her go. The song was a song Priss had begun writing for her but she died before Priss had finished.

'She didn't die you asshole.' Priss thought setting the guitar on its rack. 'You killed her.'

Linna shut off the shower and quickly brushed her teeth before walking into the main part of the trailer still dripping.

"Ready or not Priss here I…"

Linna froze when she saw Priss with her head lowered and softly sobbing.

"Priss? What's wrong?"

She sat down next to Priss and lifted her head to look into her misty eyes.

"Are you ok."

"Yeah I'll be fine." Priss said drying her eyes. "Just brought up some painful memories that's all."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah but I'm really tiered so I guess the grand finally is off for tonight but I'll make it up to you."

Yeah ok." Linna said as Priss kissed her and started to undress.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom to dry off then climbed into bed with Priss and shut off the lights. Priss tried to fall asleep but the memories of her friend just wouldn't leave her alone.


	3. Caller ID

Early that next morning Priss awoke and headed for the kitchen area to start the coffee pot clutching her phone. She couldn't get the girls voice out of her head, it sounded so familiar. After she had gotten the coffee going Priss headed outside to look out over the river that was by the trailer as the morning fog started to lift. Before she knew what she was doing she found she was running along the riverbank in only her undergarments. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care all she wanted to do was run. As she was running she felt a vibration in her hand, realizing she still had her phone she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked almost desperately.

"Where are?" Linna asked. "I woke up but you were gone. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm about a mile away. I took a run."

"Are you going to be home soon? I'm making breakfast."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Priss hung up her phone and started back for her trailer at a slow jog. The trailer was just coming into sight when her phone started to vibrate again.

"I said I'd be hom…"

"Priss it's me." The girl said.

"Who are you?"

"Stop her she is making another call!" Priss heard a man yell.

"Help me Priss."

"Disconnect her modem." A woman said.

"Who are you tell me so I can help."

"Silvie!" The girl yelled before being disconnected.

Priss' blood ran cold. The voice now had a name; It was Silvie her friend that she had killed or thought she had killed.

"_She's alive."_ Priss thought as she started dialing another number.

"ADP Officer Romanova speaking."  
"Nene it's Priss."

"Hey Priss long time no..."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok."

"I just got a call a minute ago I need you to trace where it came from."

"That's it?"

"It may have been made from a computer."

"Give me a minute." Nene said sounding put off by the ease of the favor.

After a minute Nene came back on the line. The call was made by a boomer's internal modem somewhere in the Skynet building a subsidiary of GENOM. What's this about?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Priss hunt up her phone and broke into a sprint the rest of the way to the trailer. She opened the do quickly enough to make Linna almost drop the coffee pot and plate of eggs she was holding.

"Damn Priss are you hungry or what."

"She's alive!" Priss said almost hysterically as she grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed.

"Wait who is alive?"

"I have to go." Priss said as she ran out of the door and hopped on her bike. She was almost out of sight before Linna could even get to the door. She was still holding the coffee pot and plate of eggs as she saw Priss disappear.

"What was that all about?"


End file.
